LE PIRE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE LEUR VIE
by Falyla
Summary: Traduction d'un OS d'Amanuensis.Slash Drarry.Pour contrer une malédiction qu'ils ont eux-mêmes provoquée et qui les priverait de leurs pouvoirs, Harry et Draco sont contraints au mariage.


**Titre **: The Worst Happiest Day of His Life.

**Auteure**: Amanuensis

**Lien vers le OS original**:

www(dot)amanuensis1(dot)com(slash)theworsthappiest(dot)html

**E-mail de l'auteur**: amanuensis1earthlink(dot)net

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring** : Harry/Draco

**Rating** : M pour langage cru

**Note de la traductrice** : J'ai retrouvé cette fic, perdue dans les méandres de mon pc. Je l'avais traduite pour le fanzine Le Troisième Œil il y a très, très longtemps mais je suppose qu'elle n'a jamais été publiée puisque je ne l'ai pas postée sur FFnet. Ce sera désormais chose faite.

Ce One Shot est un petit bijou d'humour. J'ai pris un énorme plaisir à la traduire et j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à la lire.

Si certain(e)s d'entre vous se demande pourquoi cette fic a un petit air de déjà-vu, c'est parce que l'auteure Amanuensis a donné son feu vert pour une seconde traduction après m'avoir donné son accord que je pensais exclusif. Donc, voilà, cette histoire existe en double.

Bonne lecture

**Le pire plus beau jour de leur vie.**

- On doit _quoi_ ?

- Cesse de faire de l'écho, Malfoy !

- Je vous en prie, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, essayez de rester calmes. Ce document est très ancien, mais la loi reste pourtant applicable.

-Vous _devez_ plaisanter !

Dumbledore soupira.

- C'est vous qui avez occasionné ceci, jeunes gens. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas… le choix.

Le brun et le blond s'entreregardèrent par-dessus l'ancien parchemin posé sur le bureau du directeur, ils affichaient la même expression consternée.

- Nous devons nous…_marier_ ?

**OOO**

- La loi a été crée au XIIème siècle en réaction à un nombre très spécifique de circonstances que vous avez tous deux malheureusement remplies. Draco, je comprends que vous vouliez seulement la dérober pour faire une bonne blague mais le fait est que la cape d'invisibilité de Harry a été détruite par le feu pendant qu'elle était en votre possession, ce qui vous rend responsable.

- C'était un accident, rétorqua Malfoy, la mine renfrognée.

- Oh, comme si j'allais croire _ça_ !

- Et pourtant. Harry, manifestement, c'est très contrariant, mais, vraiment, voler le Livre des Sortilèges Familiaux de la Réserve n'était pas très avisé…

- Particulièrement lorsqu'il est évident que votre façon de prononcer le Très Ancien Dialecte Sorcier est merdique, dit une figure sombre appuyée contre le mur derrière Dumbledore.

- Je vous en prie, Professeur Snape, laissez-moi régler ça, admonesta le directeur.

Harry s'arrangea pour paraître à la fois penaud et boudeur. Snape ressemblait simplement au Snape de tous les jours. Dumbledore poursuivit :

- Vous aviez l'intention de lancer sur l'héritier des Malfoy le sortilège du Cauchemar Perpétuel… mais, en réalité, vous lui avez jeté la malédiction de l'Irréversible Stérilité.

- Il est atteint de sénilité ? **[1]** répéta Harry, totalement confus.

- _Stérile_, Mr Potter. Infertile. Incapable d'avoir des enfants. Une malédiction très, très sérieuse en vérité.

- TOI ! TU… Mon père va te _tuer_, Potter !

- En fait, cette offense n'est pas punissable de mort mais de la suppression des pouvoirs magiques.

- OUI ! Oh, c'est même mieux !

- Harry, en formulant ce sortilège, a rempli une des six conditions nommées par la loi. Cependant, la cape est considérée comme faisant partie de son héritage familiale et sa destruction par une volonté malveillante atténue l'injustice de la malédiction de la Stérilité. Dans ce cas, la loi stipule que les deux familles offensées peuvent obtenir réparation en unissant les héritiers des deux maisons en mariage.

- MAISON ? J'ai pas de maison ! J'ai même pas de _parents_ ! Vous voulez que Malfoy épouse quelqu'un, laissez-le se marier avec Dudley !

Dumbledore continua comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

- De cette façon, les héritiers des deux maisons sont affectés par la malédiction, puisque aucun d'eux n'est capable de se reproduire si l'un des partenaires est stérile. C'est plutôt efficace pour empêcher les sorciers d'user de ce sortilège particulier contre une famille rivale. Jusqu'à maintenant, semblait-il, conclut-il sévèrement.

- Mais nous…

- Aucun de nous n'est…

- … une _fille_ ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, j'ai bien peur que ça ne change rien.

- QUOI !

- La loi ne prend aucune disposition particulière pour les genres. Etant donné que les descendants ne sont plus un problème, il n'y avait pas besoin de prendre ça en compte.

- Mais JE NE VEUX PAS ! s'écria Harry. C'est _lui_ qui a commencé ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais… _épouser _le connard visqueux qui a _commencé _tout ça ?

Il avait prononcé le mot _épouser_ de la même façon que la plupart des gens aurait dit _éviscérer_.

- Oh, et puis quoi encore, Potter, fit Snape. Vous avez commencé ça tous les deux, il y a six ans et vous ne pourrez jamais en finir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pourrez jamais vous laisser tranquilles. Moi, je dis que vous vous méritez l'un l'autre.

- Mais, c'est un… un…

Et Harry surprit tout le monde dans la pièce par le choix de ses mots :

- … un _Serpentard_ !

- OH ! Et je suppose que les nobles habitudes des Gryffondor incluent de lancer des sortilèges familiaux tous les jours, c'est _ça_ ? grogna Draco. Je dis qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être satisfait, Potter !

- Tu trouves que _ça_, c'est satisfaisant ? ÇA ? Ce n'est pas _satisfaisant_, c'est _écoeurant_ ! Si ce n'est pas un complot de Serpentard pour me coincer dans la plus _révoltante_ situation imaginable…

- TOI ? Je suis un _Malfoy_, pour l'amour du ciel ! Friqué et respecté, avec un nom, et en plus je suis magnifique à en pleurer, alors comment tu peux oser prétendre être dégoûté par cette perspective ? C'est _moi_ qui devrait être révolté par la pensée d'un mariage avec un binoclard sans nom dont la seule distinction est de s'être arrangé pour rester en vie pendant toutes ces années, ça doit m'impressionner, _ça_ ?

Harry ricana. (Tout le monde remarqua que cette expression semblait horriblement naturelle chez lui.)

- Au moins, Malfoy, celui qui m'aura va savoir que moi, je _tiens parole_. Je t'ai dit que je te le ferai payer et, bon dieu, on dirait que c'est valable pour moi aussi ! Il y a un honneur Gryffondor, malgré tout ce que tu peux penser. _Oui_, Malfoy !

Et avant que Draco ne puisse répondre, Harry poursuivit :

- Je suis, et de _loin_, un bien meilleur prix pour ce mariage que tu ne le seras jamais ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter de ce sortilège d'Infertilité, espèce de bite ambulante c'est un miracle que tu n'aies pas été frappé par une _douzaine_ de procès en paternité !

- C'est un _mensonge _! Je suis _extrêmement_ discret !

- Et ça veut dire quoi ? Que tu n'as jamais plus d'un genre à la fois dans ton lit ?

- Au moins, je saurai quoi _faire_ pendant ma nuit de noces, _puceau_ !

- Ça, c'est _trop_ dégueulasse ! Je le suis pas !

- Je déteste briser tes illusions, Potter, mais fantasmer sur _moi_ pendant que tu te branles, c'est _pas_ comme coucher avec une autre personne, même si c'est très bon !

- Je vais vous demander de cesser de cracher sur mon _bureau_, hurla Dumbledore, visiblement au bout du rouleau. Vous pouvez accepter tous les deux votre destin…

- … et décider qui de vous deux tiendra le rôle de la jeune mariée…

- LA FERME, Snape, beuglèrent les deux jeunes hommes – et Dumbledore aussi.

- … ou alors, vous serez dépouillés de vos pouvoirs magiques à vie, forcés de vivre une existence de – pardonnez-moi le mot – de Cracmols dans le monde magique. Voilà… comment ça se présente.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient là, haletant, se jetant des regards furieux, l'air ambiant craquait presque par la seule force de leur animosité réciproque et Dumbledore formula un autre remerciement silencieux. Il avait pensé à leur faire rendre leur baguette au moment où ils avaient passé la porte.

- _Bien_, cracha Draco. Très bien. Tu parles de l'honneur des _Gryffondor_, Potter… eh bien, je vais te montrer ce qu'est l'honneur des _Malfoy_… Je… vais… le _faire_. Je ferai ce que mon intégrité…

- Intégrité, mon cul…

- … voudrait que je fasse. Mais sache je suis écoeuré au-delà de chaque fibre de mon être.

- Et un 9 de la part du juge de Durmstrang ! Oh, bravo, Malfoy. Est-ce que tu vas nous faire un rappel, _Hamlet_ ?

- Non, Potter, je vais te _tuer_ !

- Oh, arrête ça, espèce de petit snobinard efféminé ! Si tu veux tellement maintenir l'honneur de ta famille, alors _toi_, tu peux mettre la robe !

- Il n'est pas question que je porte une robe blanche, enfoiré !

- Oh, et qui a dit qu'elle serait _blanche_, sale queutard !

- _AAAAHHHHH_ ! hurla Draco, en bondissant sur Harry par-dessus le bureau.

- Mr Malfoy ! Mr Potter ! Je vous en prie ! s'écria Dumbledore, tandis que Snape plongeait à couvert. Pas dans mon… NON ! FAITES ATTENTION À FUMSECK !

- Ils feraient bien, ils auront besoin de lui après ça… ! marmonna Snape derrière le meuble de la Pensine, tressaillant au son des os qui craquaient les uns contre les autres.

**OOO**

Finalement, aucun des deux garçons ne mit de robe de mariée, blanche ou autre. Des robes de sorcier blanches, des capes blanches par-dessus un complet sombre ou des smokings blancs, tout cela avait été suggéré en compromis et méchamment rejeté par Harry et Draco.

Tous deux étaient vêtus de noir pour s'accorder avec leur humeur.

Le mariage avait lieu au Manoir Malfoy; l'héritier des Malfoy n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas y couper et Harry n'avait absolument aucune préférence pour l'endroit où se tiendrait le Jugement Dernier. Il fut encouragé à y amener tous ceux qu'il souhaitait, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait défendu à tous les amis qu'il avait de s'approcher sous peine de mort mais Hermione avait insisté il ne pouvait pas laissé tous les invités des Malfoy penser qu'il était insignifiant ou pire, laisser croire à Draco qu'il avait peur. Il avait dit à Hermione qu'il était d'accord et qu'elle pouvait s'en occuper.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se surprit à dire : « Je suppose que je dois le faire, hein ? » devant la majorité des élèves de Gryffondor, du personnel de Poudlard et de deux cents autres invités et parents des Malfoy.

Dumbledore – à qui ils avaient imposé de célébrer la cérémonie, en lui disant qu'il les avait plongés si loin dans toute cette histoire, qu'il allait en être responsable jusqu'au bout, merde – avait quelques difficultés avec la conclusion des rituels traditionnels.

- Puisse l'union de ces deux sorciers être durable… heu… enfin… supportable… et pleine de joie… et au moins ne pas se terminer en meurtre… et bénie par de nombreux desc… Oh, _diantre_, oubliez ça. Vous pouvez embr…

Il s'interrompit tout à fait et se passa une main sur les yeux.

- Je suis un vieil homme et je ne devrais pas m'occuper de ces choses-là. Vous êtes mariés.

Lucius Malfoy, sous le choc, passa toute la réception à se saouler et à marmonner sans fin.

- Le Garçon-qui-suvécu. Pas la Fille, non, ce ne pouvait pas être la Fille, n'est-ce pas. Dieu nous vienne en aide…

Narcissa Malfoy, d'un autre côté, était l'essence même de la courtoisie. Elle avait accueilli tout le monde avec une grâce infinie, elle avait été d'accord de ne _rien_ mettre d'autre que des roses givrées sur le gâteau et elle avait dit à Harry qu'il était très séduisant dans son costume. Harry lui était reconnaissant d'être aussi aimable à propos de tout ça. Puis elle avait dû s'éloigner et tout ruiner en ajoutant :

- Mais bien sûr, Harry. Vous êtes notre beau-fils maintenant.

Le contingent Serpentard des élèves de Poudlard était également d'un calme inhabituel. Draco leur avait dit que Crabbe et Goyle avaient ordre d'effectuer des horreurs innommables sur la première personne qui se fendrait de la moindre plaisanterie ayant un vague rapport avec le mariage, le sexe, la chambre à coucher, les bébés, les lunes de miel, le bonheur domestique, la violence domestique, les sortilèges familiaux, les réunions de famille pendant les vacances et la famille en général ou qui ferait n'importe quel geste avec ses couverts de table qui n'avait pas uniquement un rapport avec la nourriture consommée. Crabbe et Goyle étaient récemment devenus les maîtres du sortilège de _Wedgie Permanentus _**[2]**, pour lequel il n'y avait aucun contre sort, ce qui en faisait un groupe qui se comportait remarquablement bien.

Tous les rituels de mariage moldus et sorciers ne se recoupaient pas. On ne demanda pas à Harry et Draco de danser ensemble ni de se donner à manger mutuellement un morceau de gâteau. Ce qui était une bonne chose parce qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie, celle d'écraser méchamment ledit gâteau sur le visage de l'autre. Le verre de vin partagé fut facilement résolu ils n'avaient même pas à être du même côté de la pièce pour l'envisager. La seule dispute qu'il y eut fut de savoir qui allait le faire en premier, parce qu'aucun des deux ne faisait confiance à l'autre pour ne pas cracher dedans subrepticement ou même carrément ouvertement. Finalement Sirius menaça son filleul de le mordre s'il ne se comportait pas mieux et lança un sortilège de nettoyage sur le gobelet de vin lorsqu'il parvint à Harry, pour la paix de tous.

La bataille la plus acharnée qui menaça d'éclater impliqua le bouquet. Hermione continuait de dire en insistant que ça portait malheur de briser la tradition. Harry savait foutument bien pourquoi elle insistait – la façon dont elle regardait Ron était claire – et une large majorité d'invités parut soudainement de son côté. Ni Harry, ni Draco ne voulait le lancer et si l'un d'eux s'était décidé à le faire, il l'aurait directement enfoncé dans la gorge de son époux. Juste avant que la quatrième querelle de la journée n'éclate entre les deux (et très probablement, un quatrième usage de l_'Occulus Reparo_), Snape résolut le problème en empoignant le bouquet posé sur la table puis il partit avec en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de l'usage qu'il pouvait faire des pétales de Roses Pourpres de Dragon et du souffle d'un bébé, la prochaine fois qu'il aurait besoin de concocter un Elixir de Mort avec du chocolat. Lupin ne compta même pas jusqu'à trois avant de lui courir après.

Quand George accosta Narcissa Malfoy pour lui demander où avait lieu le karaoké (Narcissa parut terriblement peinée, prouvant que certaines choses dépassaient la pâleur), Harry décida qu'il ne participerait pas une minute de plus à cette farce.

Malheureusement, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait plus qu'un seul endroit où aller.

Et ça signifiait que Draco s'y rendrait aussi.

**OOO**

**- **Je prends le lit.

_- Moi_, je prends le lit.

**- **Non, c'est moi qui le prends. Je ne dormirai pas sur cette étroite petite chose qui ressemble à la moitié d'un canapé.

**- **Ça s'appelle un divan, espèce de crétin inculte.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu sais quoi ? Très bien. Je vais le prendre, ce canapé. Il est trop minuscule pour qu'il y ait la moindre possibilité que tu y viennes ramper sur moi, ce qui est exactement ce qui risque d'arriver si _moi_, je prends le lit !

- Tu as dit _quoi_ ?

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, Malfoy. Je me réveillerai avec ta tête sur mon entrejambes tellement rapidement que je n'aurais même pas le temps d'avoir mon rêve habituel, celui où je t'étrangle !

- Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Tu penses que j'ai envie de _toi_ ?

- Oh, arrête _ça_ ! Je crois encore que tu as tout manigancé ! Où est-ce que Dumbledore a obtenu ce document, hein ? Glissé sous sa porte un jour après tu te sois réveillé, frappé par le sortilège, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy ?

- MOI ? Tu crois que j'ai fais ça pour t'atteindre, _toi_ ?

- Pas pour m'atteindre, pour m'avoir, Malfoy !

- Oh, alors ça, c'est vraiment trop. Je ne voudrais pas de _toi_, même si tu étais barbouillé de miel et que j'étais une colonie de fourmis !

- Je t'ai toujours imaginé ayant des fantasmes bizarres, pervers ! Est-ce que tu m'attaches dans l'un d'eux ou quoi ?

- TU N'ES PAS DANS MES FANTASMES !

- Non, mais tu m'as dans ta _chambre à coucher_, hein, Malfoy ? Tu me fous la gerbe.

Draco empoigna Harry par les épaules et colla violemment le brun contre le mur.

- JE N'AI PAS PLANIFIE ÇA ! ABRUTI ! Je ne veux pas de toi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi ! Tu n'es qu'un petit connard serré-du-cul qui ne reconnaîtrait pas un sexe s'il courait vers lui recouvert de crème Chantilly et de cerises, et _non_, ce n'est _pas_ un de mes fantasmes te concernant, espèce de coincé !

- Simplement parce que je n'ai pas tiré tout ce qui bouge à Poudlard comme _toi_…

- Qu'est-ce que _ça_, c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

- Je veux dire que la dernière chose que j'ai entendue, c'est que Miss Teigne et le Choixpeau devenaient nerveux parce qu'ils étaient tout ce qui _restait_ !

- Je ne t'ai jamais eu, _toi_, n'est-ce pas ? Sois pas désolé, Potter, t'aurais pas su quoi _faire_ avec moi, si tu m'avais eu !

- Tu parles que j'aurai su !

L'expression de Draco se changea en ricanement vicieux.

- Oh, alors on y arrive maintenant ! Harry Potter, la fierté des Gryffondor, cache le fait qu'il n'a de compétences qu'avec un balai et une baguette magique et _ça_, c'est autant de symboles phalliques qui s'en vont !

- TU VAS VOIR !

Harry se dégagea d'un coup sec de l'emprise de Draco et poussa aussi fort qu'il put. Draco termina sur le sol, avec Harry sur lui. Son crâne fut sauvé d'une sévère commotion par l'épais tapis persan – mais il y eu un très audible _bong_ quand il le percuta.

- Si j'avais _vraiment_ voulu de toi, il ne t'aurait plus resté la moindre cellule nerveuse quand j'en aurais eu fini avec toi !

- Dégage de moi, Potter !

- Si j'avais eu, ne serait-ce que le plus vague intérêt pour toi, tu aurais gémi mon nom si fort qu'ils t'auraient entendu par-dessus le karaoké !

- IL N'Y A PAS DE KARAOKE, ABRUTI DE BASSE EXTRACTION !

- SUPER ! ALORS ILS VONT VRAIMENT T'ENTENDRE !

Harry appuya sa bouche contre celle de Draco comme s'il essayait d'étouffer le blond avec ses lèvres et ainsi devenir veuf en un temps record. Draco émit un bruit de panique comme s'il pensait la même chose.

- MMMMMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHH !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour mordre et Harry enfonça immédiatement sa langue si loin dans la gorge de Draco qu'il en eut un haut le corps mais fermer sa bouche était absolument hors de question. Il émit un gargouillis furieux et étranglé _et_ un avertissement qu'il pouvait être vraiment malade d'une seconde à l'autre.

Lorsque Harry recula sa tête d'un coup sec, son instinct lui dit de rester _hors_ de portée, ce qui était bien, parce que dès qu'il fut libre, Draco s'avança brusquement et ses dents essayèrent de mordre juste en face du nez de Harry, elles claquèrent si durement qu'elles auraient très bien pu ébranler une molaire un peu déchaussée.

- Si tu essaies ça encore une fois… !

Encore une fois, ce ricanement qui semblait si naturel à Potter.

- On a peur, Malfoy ?

- Tu aim…

Il s'interrompit avant de le dire.

- Tu vas mourir ! Je me fous qu'on t'enterre dans le caveau familial des Malfoy, ça sera un petit prix à payer !

- Puisque je vais mourir…

Harry plaqua à nouveau les épaules de Draco sur le tapis et un autre _bong_ se fit entendre lorsque sa tête frappa le sol.

- … je ne veux pas mourir puceau !

- OH, PUTAIN ! JE LE _SAVAIS_… MMPH !

Draco, dont les lèvres furent si durement écrasées entre ses dents et celles de Harry qu'il les sentit enfler, abandonna toutes idées de morsure et il rua. Il ne savait pas si cela avant un rapport (mais comme en témoignait la suite des événements, son entrejambes n'était pas très cohérent) mais Harry émit un cri de douleur et relâcha son emprise sur les épaules de Draco. Le blond profita de cet instant pour lever ses propres bras et repousser brutalement Harry. Puis il cracha :

- Alors, _finalement_, tu t'es réservé pour moi, Potter ! grogna Draco tandis qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds. Oh, j'_aime_ ça ! Je devrais te sacrifier à un quelconque démon, juste là, au milieu du lit ! En fait, je crois que je vais le faire ! Un démon nommé _Draco Malfoy_ et la seule arme dont j'ai besoin pour le faire est là ! Je suis né avec !

Harry essuya le sang sur sa lèvre alors qu'il se levait à son tour, une fureur de prédateur sur le visage, ses cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens, les doigts recourbés en griffes. Draco devait admettre qu'il ressemblait beaucoup au fantasme de vampire qu'il avait eu.

- Je vais te massacrer, petit bâtard insolent ! dit Harry.

- J'aimerais bien voir _ça_ !

Harry chargea. Draco y était préparé. Harry le percuta, refermant à nouveau ses doigts sur ses bras, Draco pivota et leur élan les fit partir en arrière, jusqu'au lit comme l'avait prévu Harry mais ils tombèrent côte à côte en beuglant comme des experts de kung fu, chacun essayant de faire peur à l'autre pour l'obliger à capituler.

Draco roula par-dessus Harry mais celui-ci enfonça ses doigts dans les bras du blond et utilisa le bref moment d'inertie que cela provoqua pour reprendre le dessus. Puis Draco entraîna Harry dans une autre roulade et ils tombèrent brutalement par terre en hurlant. Harry se replaça immédiatement sur Draco mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Il poussa Harry encore une fois et ils continuèrent à rouler ainsi comme s'ils étaient dans un tonneau qui dévalait une pente à 80° jusqu'à ce que Harry s'écrie :

- Cesse de vouloir me monter dessus, merde !

- Qu… NON ! TOI, D'ABORD !

- Oh, arrête ça, je sais que tu aimes être dominé !

- _Moi_, j'aime être dominé ? _MOI_ ?

- OH, PUTAIN, OUI ! TU AIMES ÇA ! hurla Harry, une main sur la gorge de Draco, l'autre essayant d'ouvrir la fermeture à glissière du pantalon de blond. Je vais te baiser durant toute la semaine et tu vas devenir dingue en attendant la prochaine fois où tu pourras me supplier de _recommencer_ !

- La _merde_ que tu le feras !

Draco se jeta sur le pantalon de Harry.

- Je vais t'ouvrir comme une boîte de _thon_ !

Il tira d'un coup sec sur le pantalon de Harry pour le faire glisser sur ses hanches. A partir de cet instant-là, leurs actions s'adaptèrent à leurs plans à tous les deux et cette coopération momentanée les laissa un peu déconcerté dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent partiellement dévêtus. Puis Harry accentua à nouveau sa pression sur la gorge de Draco et planta son genou entre ceux de Serpentard pour essayer de lui écarter les jambes. Draco répondit par un coup de poing dans la figure de Harry qui fit tomber ses lunettes puis il agrippa une poignée de ses cheveux juste après. Harry recula en hurlant.

- Nous allons voir qui est le _soumis_ ! railla Draco tandis qu'il grimpait au-dessus en ouvrant la chemise de Harry.

Les boutons rendaient l'opération facile, ils ne demandaient pas de réel déboutonnage. Harry n'avait une prise terrible à ce moment-là, alors tout ce qu'il put faire fut de se venger en faisant la même chose à Draco.

- Attends un peu que je raconte à tout le monde que Harry Potter était puceau lors de sa _nuit de noces_ ! Et qu'il m'a supplié d'être _doux_ avec lui ! caqueta Draco.

En cet instant, il affichait une expression totalement démente tandis qu'il tirait sèchement sur le col de chemise de Harry par derrière, juste assez pour que les bras du jeune homme soient retenus au niveau des coudes. Entre ça et la poignée de cheveux que Draco paraissait sur le point d'arracher, Harry se trouva soudain désespérément dans l'embarras.

Il plongea son visage vers Draco.

- Sois brutal.

Draco cligna des paupières.

- Quoi ?

Harry s'humecta les lèvres.

- Ne sois pas doux. Je veux que ça soit rude. Utilise-moi comme un chiffon, Draco.

Un grand sourire s'étala lentement sur le visage de Draco tandis que son emprise sur les cheveux de Harry se détendait…

… Et Harry lui mit un coup de boule avec un hurlement sauvage, le propulsant en arrière et lui faisant lâcher complètement les manches de sa chemise. Le brun se jeta sur lui.

- AH ! T'ES TOMBE DANS LE PANNEAU, HEIN ? PAUVRE CON !

Draco était presque aveuglé par sa douleur au front mais ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Il lutta pour se dégager de sous Harry, reprenant l'avantage, en se contorsionnant, en triturant chaque partie du corps de son rival qu'il pouvait toucher tandis que Harry faisait de même. Ils se battaient, se mordaient, hurlaient et ils essayaient avec beaucoup de détermination d'être celui qui allait flanquer une peur bleue à l'autre.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à développer un sérieux cas de brûlure par frottement sur tapis.

- Mon dieu… Merde… c'est… Draco… grinça péniblement Harry comme le bras de Draco appuyait sur sa gorge. Tout ça c'est… _putain_…

Il rejeta Draco en arrière.

- Tu vas être ma chienne avant la fin de la nuit !

- Tu étais déjà ma chienne le jour où je t'ai rencontré, Potter ! N'essaie pas de changer les choses, _maintenant_ !

Tous deux étaient agenouillés, ils se faisaient face, les mains levées, prêtes pour le prochain assaut tandis qu'ils haletaient.

- Laisse tomber maintenant et je peux encore rendre ça agréable pour toi, dit Draco, avec le même sourire de dingue sur la figure.

- Oh, ça va _encore_ être agréable pour toi, Malfoy. Je vais te baiser si fort que je vais te _traverser_ et tu me supplieras pour avoir encore plus.

- Tu sais ce qui vas t'arrêter ? demanda Draco, prit d'une subite inspiration. Je vais _pleurer_. Si tu essaies de m'enfiler ton espèce de ver de terre ridicule…

- Oh bordel, tu viens de te LECHER LES BABINES, petite pute !

- … alors, je vais _pleurer_. Je vais sangloter. « Non, Harry, _je t'en supplie_, non ! » et tu vas débander si vite que tu penseras que je t'ai balancé un coup de pied dans l'aine ! Alors, on verra qui est le dominant ici !

Le sourire qui étira la bouche de Harry fut suffisant pour faire déglutir Draco.

- Tu n'as jamais su, hein ?... Personne ne t'a jamais dit ce qui s'était passé ce premier soir à Poudlard. Le Choixpeau a essayé de me mettre à _Serpentard_, Malfoy.

_- Toi_ ?

- Tout juste. Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez vicieux pour relever ce défi ? Je te promets, Malfoy, qu'une fois que tu auras commencé à pleurer, je ne te permettrai pas d'arrêter.

- Connard. Je ne te crois pas une seconde. Tu pues beaucoup trop le Gryffondor, tu pourrais aussi bien porter le slip usagé de Godric.

- Alors, couche-toi là et commence à gémir, Malfoy. _On va bien voir_.

- Oh, non. Si je suis sous toi, c'est seulement parce que tu auras réussi à me vaincre, Potter. Et ça ne fera pas de moi ta chienne !

- Pareil pour _moi_.

Ils se dévisagèrent, toujours prêts à l'attaque, respirant encore difficilement.

- Très bien.

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent quand il sourit.

- Il y a un pot de lubrifiant dans le tiroir du haut de la table de nuit, Potter. Celui de nous deux qui suppliera l'autre de le prendre sera le soumis !

L'expression de Harry devint maniaque.

- Tu es _fait_ !

Grognant et griffant comme deux tigres, ils bondirent l'un sur l'autre en même temps.

**OOO**

**- **Aaaaaaghhh…. _Allons_, Malfoy, _dis_-le !

_- Jaaaamaaiiiiiiiiis_….

**- **Je suis enfoncé en toi au _deux tiers_, Draco ça ne fait mal à _moi_, bordel de merde ! _Dis_-le !

**- **JAAAAMAAIIIIIIIS… !

**OOO**

**- **Oh, mon dieu, pourquoi tu m'as pas fait ça en _premier_ ?

- Ta gueule et continue de sucer ! Oh, dieu, ouais, juste _là_ !

**OOO**

**- **Tu m'as _mordu_ !

- Tu as _aimé_ ça !

**- **C'est pas la _question_, espèce de _mégère_ !

**OOO**

**- **Oh, mon dieu…

- Ça va, Harry…

**- **Oh, mon _dieu_… !

**- **Admet-le, Harry, la mienne est plus grosse.

**- **J'ai besoin de MES lunettes, couillon… Oh, t'arrête pas…

**OOO**

**- **Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais déjà jouir ? Très bien, apporte ma ceinture ici ! … Avec les DENTS, merde !... Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais te LEVER ? A GENOUX !... Maintenant, TOURNE-TOI !

- Oh, mon dieu, oui ! Je suis un très vilain attrapeur, _oui_…

**OOO**

**- **Dis mon nom, petite pute ! Dis mon nom !

- Potter, je peux même plus me souvenir de mon propre nom. Oh, putain de _merde_, fais ça _encore_ une fois… !

**OOO**

**- **D'accord, d'accord, Harry, tu as gagné. S'il te plait. Je suis ta chienne. Je l'admets, c'est moi. Arrête s'il te plait je t'en _supplie_ !

- Tu parles que je vais m'arrêter ! Tu m'as eu six fois et moi je t'ai eu seulement quatre fois. JE VAIS TE MONTRER QUI EST LA CHIENNE ICI ! Tu me dois encore _trois_ rounds !

**- **OhmondieutuemoiMAINTENANT !

**- **La ferme et embrasse-moi, allumeur !

**OOO**

Narcissa, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sortit sa baguette magique et lança un charme dessoulant sur son mari. Il avait mis la tête dans ses mains et essayait d'ignorer les sons étouffés qui provenaient du plafond. Lucius cligna des yeux tandis que l'alcool disparaissait de ses veines.

Sa femme s'agenouilla devant lui, prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'embrassa durement sur la bouche.

Il sont… plutôt inspirés, non ? dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il la dévisagea.

Puis ils coururent dans leur chambre à coucher.

**OOO**

Le matin suivant, à l'extérieur de la suite de l'héritier des Malfoy, les elfes de maison organisait un tournoi à double élimination de feuille, caillou, ciseaux **[3]** pour déterminer qui allait entrer et offrir le petit déjeuner aux jeunes mariés.

**OOO**

**- **Oh, mon dieu.

- Mmph… Potter ?

**- **Oh, mon dieu. Regarde cette pièce… Est-ce que ce vase était un héritage de famille ?

**- **Non, c'est juste une merde bon marché que ma mère avait reçue des Lestrange.

**- **Et pour le miroir ?

**- **On emmerde le miroir. Je suis marié avec toi pour la vie sept ans de malheur n'est _rien_ à côté.

**- **Et le gros truc en forme de pot de thé ?

**- **_ON A CASSE LE SAMOVAR ?_ Oh, _putain_, on a libéré l'esprit frappeur !

**- **Draco, un esprit frappeur ne provoquerait pas la _moitié_ des dégâts qu'on a faits, nous, la nuit dernière. Oh, mon dieu… !

**- **T'as raison. Rien à foutre.

Il attrapa le menton de Harry et l'embrassa durement. Harry lui rendit son baiser. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils se contentèrent de se dévisager. Le silence devint inconfortable.

- Écoute, Malfoy… commença Harry.

Draco secoua la tête.

- Tu vas devoir cesser de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais, dit-il en l'embrassant encore une fois pour faire bonne mesure. C'est ton nom aussi maintenant.

Harry eut un sursaut de recul.

- Mon _cul_, que ça l'est !

Draco haussa ses sourcils et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu crois que je vais m'appeler Draco _Potter_ ? Putain, ça _risque_ pas !

- JE… NE SUIS PAS… UN _MALFOY_ !

- Ah _ouais_ ? Quand l'esprit frappeur de la famille viendra te botter le cul à toi _aussi_, alors tu verras !

- Ce ne serait rien que je n'aie _fait_ la nuit dernière ! Est-ce qu'il utilise sa _langue_ comme toi ?

- Je n'en parlerais pas ! Juste quand tu commençais à apprécier avidement ce _régime_ hautement protéiné qui a mon goût, Harry _Malfoy_ ?

- C'EST EXACTEMENT ÇA !

Les deux elfes de maison restés derrière la porte, leurs poings prêts à délivrer la finale décisive des cailloux et des ciseaux, s'enfuirent de terreur lorsque quelque chose s'écrasa contre le battant intérieur de la porte, accompagné de très reconnaissables hurlements de rage.

Qui furent suivis par de très reconnaissables gémissements d'extase deux minutes plus tard.

**OOO**

On s'arrangea bientôt pour ne plus rien fournir de cassable dans la suite de l'héritier des Malfoy. Du moins aussi longtemps que l'héritier actuel et son époux y vivaient.

Pourtant, bien après leur cinquantième anniversaire de mariage, le son d'objets lourds frappant les murs au milieu de la nuit signifiait qu'ils afficheraient tous les deux des sourires très satisfaits en se faisant face à la table du petit déjeuner.

**FIN.**

**Note de la traductrice** :

**[1]** dans la vo, il y avait un jeu de mot intraduisible en français entre _barrenness_ (stérilité) et baroness (baronne). En fait, en anglais, Harry demande, perplexe : « J'en ai fait une baronne ? » ^^

**[2] **_A wedgie_ est un acte humiliant qui consiste à attraper quelqu'un par le fond du pantalon et à le lui remonter brusquement afin de lui coincer douloureusement le slip entre les fesses.

**[3]** jeu également connu sous le nom de _papier, ciseaux, marteau_…


End file.
